psiunionfandomcom-20200215-history
Grounding
= Grounding = Since our auras, chakras, and meridian systems are affected by things physical, intellectual, emotional, and spiritual, the answer to looking after our energetic aspects falls under these same heading. The following are summaries of the physical, intellectual, emotional and spiritual ways to effect clearing, rebalancing, activating and healing of your energy systems and all aspects are interconnected and all aspects are required for healthy and vibrant living and to further your Psionic career. The energy system is made up of your Chakras, Aura, and the energy flowing through your body connecting to make a system. Sometimes this energy system can get dirty and will not flow correctly. When it comes to energy manipulation a "dirty" energy system can work against you. How does it help you Your energy system gains impurities or uses up energy after a day of use. To make sure it doesn't become unbalanced or corrupted, you send your energy into an object or the planet, and pull in cleaner, more balanced energy. Or, you can balance your energy system by pulling surrounding energy and earth energy into you, and transforming it into your own. Grounding 101: '' Grounding is a very simple tool --you create a connection to the earth extending from your 1st chakra/tailbone into the center of the planet. It allows you to release other people's energy, pain you might have, troublesome emotions, sub-personalities, pictures, etc, through the grounding cord. It is very simple and very powerful.'' Want to make grounding really real for yourself? Sit and do the above meditation for 2-6 hours and notice how you feel afterward. Although grounding is very simple it becomes more complicated when you start using it regularly and recognize all the conditions and interrelated elements of yourself as well as your energy system and environment. All of these things effect how well you can ground. Grounding Basics Floating and Feeling Invisible:Edit This floating feeling can also be described as "spacy", or "spaced-out." After being here in this floating place a while it can feel like you are never tired but paradoxically never have any extra energy. This is a strange state to be in since that description doesn't make a lot of sense, but that's how it feels to me. If you also feel like you are drunk or tipsy for no particular reason then you are probably ungrounded as well. If when, you move the whole room and all the objects in the room are staying still then you are grounded. If when, you move it feels more like the things in the room are moving (or moving with you) then you are floating. I have also heard that if electrical objects and lights go out when you are around them very often then you are not grounded. Additionally, when you are floating cold temperatures will not bother you at all since you won't have much awareness of the body. One of the primary qualities of this state of consciousness is that you will feel like you are completely invisible around other people. Personally, the process to start floating for me is "I don't want to be here." Once I start thinking those thoughts and feeling that way then I can feel my awareness floating up and out of my body. That is a good way to activate this state: go fully experience yourself somewhere that you don't want to be. Conversely, if you are constantly doing things you don't want to be doing and going places you really don't want to be going then you are going to have a problem with running this process too much. Grounding Techniques: Body WorkEdit If you really want to get grounded and be able to release energy and emotions I would recommend getting rolfed. Also known as Structural Integration, this is, in my opinion, a wonderful thing to do if you want to get grounded. The 10 series session is pricey, but this is the best money you will ever spend on your health. Energetic work has to be based in biomechanics & body work. If your pelvic floor is entirely tight and your adductors are all tight and your root chakra is shut down then the meditations listen below will work, but less efficiently. The truth is that it doesn't matter whether you do just body work or just energetic work. They will both have the same effect in the long term, but it is best to combine both for maximal efficient success. Tailbone Meditation If you really have trouble grounding then some focus on your tailbone may help tremendously. This just helps you find your root chakra. This is not actually grounding! Just doing simple awareness meditation on the tail bone is safe. After you get comfortable with a simple meditation try doing the NEW feet exercises; the effect is very profound -- calm and enjoyable. One of the qualities of successfully keeping your awareness on the tail bone is that you will generally no longer be invisible to other people anymore. All of a sudden people see you instead of through you. Traditional Grounding Cords This widely popular grounding technique is the one where you imagine roots coming out of your feet and going down into the earth. In other words you project a small part of your awareness through your feet down into the earth, as deep as you deem necessary, and secure it there with an image of your choosing; it could be tree roots, a garden hose, a rainbow, a waterfall or anything else. Then you pull up the earth energy into your system from the feet all the way to your head. Then you open your crown chakra and pull down universal energy all the way from your head to your feet. Then you set your intent for the energies to meet at the heart and stabilize. This is actually a Healing Touch style earth and universal energy distribution technique. Grounding is just the first part, where you create cords to release energy from your aura. Soothing and Clearing Techniques Clearing Technique This technique is basically just projecting your awareness into the center of the earth for a short period of time; this is useful for removing crap from your system that doesn't belong there. You can feel the energy across your whole system shifting with this technique and you should stop and make sure to pull your awareness back into your body at the end. It is best to end when you feel it is necessary. This technique neutralizes your energy level to the point where it feels very leveled out and even. Personally, this technique achieves the same effect as a huge sea salts bath; if I overdo this technique, or the sea salts, I can find it difficult to sleep. Other Cleansing Techniques Vibrational cleansing with Choming Essences can eliminate many types of blockages and can stimulate the repair some of the damage. Metal, chemical, atomic, pollution and pesticide poisons can be eliminated using a Choming Essence detoxification program. Using the Black Obsidian Spray (Psion Nation Market will soon sell this) concentrate is also quite effective since it breaks down negative energies lodged in auras and chakras. There are certain Choming Essences that can help repair damages in the magnetic, electric and electromagnetic systems within the energy systems. Healing damages in these systems is complex. Meditation is central to the achievement of healthy energy systems. Prayer connects us with our Higher Power bringing emotional balance and stability. The power of prayer can be quite amazing. Meditation helps us quiet our busy minds so that we can become open to listening, being, and hearing from Universal Powers. These practices energize and heal our energy systems. Smudging with white sage clears out certain types of negative energy blockages in your auras, chakras as well as your home. All you need to do is seal your room closing windows and doors, burn some white sage so that the smoke fills your room, and remain in that room and much negative energy will dissolve, within you and your home. Or just burn a few leaves moving the smoke through your auras and negative energies will dissolve. Auric brushing or having someone run their hands down your aura from top to bottom can help release blockages in your auras. Crystals and gems can be used to clear out blockages in your auras but one needs to be experienced to do this type of clearing and often crystals and gems are too strong and can create serious damage in the auras and chakras rather than be part of the healing process. A healthy diet, clean and vibrant water, and lots of sleep and relaxation are essential to having healthy energetic systems. High ongoing stress creates serious damage in auras and chakras as well as the physical body. Connecting with nature has a profound effect on your energy systems. There are many ways to use nature such as connecting with trees; communicating with all types of nature; using vibrational essences such as Choming Essences which are made from nature to effect healing at all levels; using water for healing of energy systems; being with nature and allowing the vibration of nature to bring healing into your energy system. Healing with color is powerful. Different colors have different vibrations that affect different elements of a person. E.g. green is a color that affects healing and calmness so if you want to focus on staying calm and supporting your healing, wear the color green, do some pore breathing with the color green, visualize that you are breathing in the color green, or decorate your room with the color green. If you want to feel energized, do the same with the color red. Sound and music can be used to heal the energy system. Sound can activate the chakras. There are different types of music being produced today that can activate chakras, which in turn activate the entire endocrine system. Intellectual stimulation and intellectual pursuits are critical elements required for healthy energy systems. The mind rests in the mental aura and this level of the aura needs to be stimulated or it will slow down, accelerating the aging process. We need to be learning, interested, and passionate about something at all times in our lives. It is only when we spend time alone that we can deeply communicate with our Higher Power, internalize the experiences of the day, get in touch with our thoughts and feelings, and ground ourselves so that we are truly with ourselves and our lives in that moment. You can go through life only partially experiencing what is actually happening to you, fairly unconscious to the experiences of the moment. Loving yourself and being able to give and receive love from family, friends and community are important. When we feel love we release certain chemicals in our body and when we are angry we release a different set of chemicals. We have been made to achieve a certain balance and an imbalance in these types of emotions affects the vibrancy of our energy systems. Owning your emotions and being able to express your emotions to others is fundamental to having a healthy energy system. Emotions not felt or expressed remain lodged in our physical and energetic bodies creating blockages, distorting our chakras, and creating holes in our auras. Repressed and unfelt emotions make us ill in the long-term. It's important to learn how to release emotions lodged within to release blockages and allow our chakras to function harmoniously and actively.Category:Energy